Héritiers
by Ryu64li
Summary: Ryu, Kenru, Nina, Tifa, Matt et Sofia. Des enfants normaux mais avec un lourd passé! Seul point commun? Non! On cherche à les tuer mais pourquoi? Pas de rubrique pour les fanfictions originales donc je la met la! Venez lire!


**Salut tout le monde, je vous écris le premier chapitre d'une fic avec laquelle je fais un cross over avec « comment changé un junkie ». **

Chapitre 1 : commencement

**Hôpital de Los Angeles 17 ans auparavant**

Deux qu'un futur père attendait le docteur. Deux heures d'attente, c'est long surtout quand on attend la naissance de son fils. Il tournait en rond sans pouvoir se calmer, la plupart des personnes présentes le regardèrent avec étonnement et ceux qui croisaient son regard tournèrent la tête, intimidés. Pour cause, il les regardait avec un regard froid. L'infirmière alla à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Amano, je suis ravie de vous dire que votre femme et votre fils vont bien. L'accouchement s'est bien dérouler.

A la fin de cette phrase, le père serra dans ses bras l'infirmière. Il était très heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Heu… Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

- Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé ! Dit il gêné. Je peux aller voir ma femme et mon fils ?

- Bien sur, je vous y conduis.

Arrivé à la chambre, il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit sa femme portant son fils dans ses bras. Il croisa le regard de sa femme. Ils se sourirent, il avança jusqu'au lit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Le bébé fit un gazouillis qui fit rire les adultes. Mais leur regard se figea. Ils le savaient leur fils était spécial.

- Mon fils, tu es amené à faire de grandes choses ! Tu as un destin tout tracé mais choisi ton avenir. Tu es Ryu Amano ! Dis le père le visage sérieux.

**7 ans plus tard**

Le petit Ryu courrait dans le jardin de ses grands parents. Il avait à faire ce qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne pouvait faire. Il en était fier et voulait le dire à ses parents.

- Papa, maman, j'arrive à lancer des … Dit il en entrant dans la maison.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il était habillé tout en noir et une capuche cachait son visage. Ryu était horrifié par ce spectacle. Ses grands parents et sa mère étaient morts, leur corps baignant dans le sang. Seul son père était vivant mais blessé et agenouillé. L'homme s'approcha de Ryu, une épée venait d'apparaître. Elle était longue et son manche représentait une aile de démon.

- Je ne veux pas laisser en vie les héritiers de l'ancien conseil. Ils sont trop dangereux pour mon maître. Dis l'homme.

- JE NE PERMETS PAS DE LE TOUCHER !!! Dis le père de Ryu en se jetant sur l'homme. Il l'empoigna et commença à essayer de le faire tomber.

- Ryu, part d'ici, il veut ta mort ! Ne le laisse pas t'avoir !! Je t'aime mon fils !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Coupa son père

Ryu se retourna et couru vers la rue laissant ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'eu que le temps de sortir dans la rue et de parcourir quelques mètres qu'une explosion intervenait. La maison de ses grands parents avait explosé, laissant rien à part des milliers de débris. Ryu s'agenouilla et s'effondra en larmes. Les voisins alertés par le bruit et le souffle, virent le spectacle de désolation. Ils précipitèrent vers le garçon en pleurs. Ils le connaissaient très bien. La personne habitant dans la maison voisine prit dans ses bras le jeune enfant et essaya de le réconforter. Un autre appela les pompiers et la police. Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes et ils conclurent que l'explosion était d'origine inconnue.

- On ne peut le laisser comme ça. Le pauvre, il a perdu toute sa famille ! Dis l'une des personnes présentes.

- On va le placer à l'orphelinat en attendant ce que va décider le juges des affaires familiales. Dis le policier

- Je refuse ! On ne va pas le placer dans un orphelinat. Il a besoin d'aide, c'est l'une des pires conneries que j'ai entendues ! Dis le mari de celle qui avait Ryu dans les bras.

- Je suis désolé, ça me chagrine mais c'est la seule solution. Dis le policier la tête baissée.

- Attendez, je veux bien qu'il vive chez moi. Fit une voix

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait bien cela. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle ne faisait pas son âge, elle avait les cheveux ondulés de la couleur aurore et des yeux marrons noisettes. Elle avait à coté d'elle, un jeune garçon, blond avec des yeux marrons, qui tenait un ourson en peluche et pleurant lui aussi.

- Lui aussi à perdu ses parents dans un incident et j'ai décider de les aider. Dit elle. Je m'appelle Kaho Seiji.

Tous furent choqués. Certains pensaient que c'était des incidents volontaires mais ils savaient que les victimes n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Kaho s'avança vers Ryu et le prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma et regarda Kaho. Il sourit. Elle le déposa et le présenta à l'autre garçon.

- Ryu je te présente Kenru ! J'espère que vous allez vous entendre.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants et Ryu prit la parole.

- Tu vas pas te promener avec un ours en peluche, un vrai gamin !

- Je ne te permet pas, c'est toi le nain ici à pleurer comme une fillette ! Dit Kenru

Leur petite dispute se finit au bout de quelques minutes à grands éclats de rire.

**8 ans plus tard**

- Putain, pourquoi Kenru a eu le droit de s'être fait percé l'oreille trois fois en plus et moi j'ai même pas le droit de me faire percer l'arcade sourcilière. Il y a du favoritisme !! Hurla Ryu

- Non, c'est pas ça, je l'ai fait pour mon anniversaire. C'est pas la même chose. Répondit Kenru

Ryu regarda son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil et alla dans sa chambre en plaqua la porte du salon.

- Ryu, je t'ai dit de ne pas claquer les portes ! Dit Kaho

- Je sais ! Répondit Ryu du fond de sa chambre.

Ryu et Kenru habitaient chez Kaho et ils s'entendaient très bien. Leur mésaventure durant leur enfance était oublié. Pour Kenru, ce fut facile car il n'avait pas connu son père et avait peu de relations avec le reste de sa famille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ryu, très proche de ses parents, il faisait très souvent des cauchemars à propos de l'accident. Kaho prit tout son temps pour l'aider à surmonter son angoisse.

Ryu mit à fond son cd préféré, celui de millencolin, du punk ! Il prit un manga et s'installa sur son lit tranquille. Kenru fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Ryu

- Viens ! Répondit Kenru

- Pourquoi ?

- Viens, on va te faire percer ton arcade. Je te le paye, content ?

- Yes, of course my friend !

Ryu et Kenru se firent un check que seuls eux avaient le secret.

**Au même moment**

- Nina, passe moi le cd s'il te plait ? fit un garçon de quinze ans aux yeux marrons

- Non Matt, je veux l'écouter, donc tu fermes la porte de ma chambre et tu t'en vas.

- Écoute petite sœur, tu me laisses le cd, ça fait deux jours que tu l'écoutes non stop.

- Non, pas envie. Fit la fille aux yeux verts âgé d'un an de moins que son frère

Elle tendit la main et son frère fut éjecté de sa chambre violemment. Jonathan passant par là vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ils étaient toujours en train de se disputer. Il avança vers Matt et lui dit :

- Tu sais pas comment la tenir tranquille ? Vraiment tu manques d'autorité.

- La ferme, si mon père sait qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, il va l'engueuler et toi vas la rejoindre. C'est ta meilleure amie, merde ! Répondit Matt en colère. Au moins, elle t'écoute TOI !!!

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas. Reste calme. Dit il en ouvrant la porte et la referma aussitôt.

**Aujourd'hui**

- Bon temps sur la région pour ce mercredi 26 novembre ! Il est 7h du matin, bienvenue sur …

Le présentateur ne put terminer sa phrase que Ryu écrasa de toutes ses forces le radio réveil. Dans son élan qui détruisit sa table de nuit. Deux en seulement une semaine, je m'améliore pensant il. Il sentit la bonne odeur du pain grillé flotter dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lent. Ryu avait maintenant 17 ans, Il mesurait 1m73, taille fine musclé, des piercings à l'arcade droite, il était envié par la plupart des mecs de son lycée et était avec Kenru l'un des garçons les plus populaires. Kenru parlons en, 1m77, il était comme Ryu. Sa nouvelle folie était des mèches vertes.

Ryu s'habilla, baggy noir, t shirt rouge avec un dragon derrière et son pendentif, seul objet que les pompiers avaient retrouvé de l'incident. Il prit son casque et ses clés et partit au lycée. Il était en terminale ES et Kenru en première S. Kenru ayant redoublé sa première S à cause d'un manque de travail et surtout il préférait être avec Marlène dit May sa petite amie. May était brune avec yeux bleus azur. Elle avait les cheveux courts qui lui retombaient aux épaules, elle mesurait 1m64, belle fille. Il l'avait rencontré en boite et ne se quittaient plus. Elle est devenue la meilleure amie de Ryu. Elle allait dans un lycée privée du fait que ses parents possédaient une importante entreprise dans la région.

**Ryu**

Arrivé devant, il vit l'un de ses meilleurs amis Josh, australien blond aux yeux bleus, de la même taille de Ryu. Ils se connaissaient depuis la seconde et on fait leurs premières sorties ensemble. Josh avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis car son père avait été muté à cause de son travail.

- Salut, ça va ? dit Ryu en serrant la main de son ami.

- Yes, comme d'hab ! Et je suis content d'avoir retrouvé ma petite femme. Répondit Josh

- HA ha ! Toujours avec Laure, mon dieu que le temps passe vite, bientôt tu auras la corde au cou, mon ami !

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai trouvé la perle rare !

Josh dit cette phrase mais Ryu ne l'écouta pas, ça faisait deux ans qu'il disait la même chose. La cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ils regardèrent leur emploi du temps, premier cours : économie avec leur prof principal. Réjouissant ! Une heure sympa et après philo !

- Tu vas en philo Ryu ??

- Non vraiment pas envie, ça va m'énerver ! Je vais sécher avec Marina et Franky. Répondit il

- Franky ?? Tu veux dire Seiya. Demanda Josh avec surprise

- Qui d'autre ! Ce surnom ça vient d'un délire sur Frankenstein.

Josh secoua la tête, vraiment ils se payent de drôles de délires ces deux là pensa t'il

**Kenru**

Deux heures de maths et j'ai fini la matinée pensa Kenru. Mais deux heures avec la pire prof que la Terre pouvait porter. Une tête de bulldog et vous avez le genre de prof ! En plus, la prof l'avait désigné comme sa bête noire. Mais sa moyenne n'était pas catastrophique.

Apres les cours, Il avait promis à May de l'apprendre à surfer et surtout il a profitera pour passer tout seul avec elle. Il avait tout prévu, pas de portable, il avait pris la voiture de Kaho donc il était tranquille pour le retour et surtout avec ce froid personne ne viendrait les déranger.

- Mr Seiji, pouvez vous nous aider à résoudre cette équation ?

La classe se tourna vers le dit nommé. Il soupira et s'avança vers le tableau. Il avait pris la section S non pas à cause de ses notes en maths et car il avait un don pour la chimie et la physique. Ses notes dans ces matières étaient toujours excellentes. Il prit la craie que lui donnait la prof et regarda l'équation, rien de bien compliqué pensa t'il. Il résolue l'équation sans problème.

- Votre réponse est donc X est égal à 5,78 et Y à 60. C'est exact !

- Je peux aller à ma place ?

- Oui, et on peut dire que votre frère vous a aidé car je ne pense pas qu'un punk de votre espèce puisse être aussi doué ! Dit la prof avec ironie

- Merci madame, mais vous aussi on dois vous donner des cours de relookage !

La prof vira au rouge, rouge de colère et hurla :

- DEHORS, ET PRENEZ DONC VOS AFFAIRES !!

Kenru ne se fit pas prié, et disparut dans le couloir du lycée. Arrivé au portail, il tourna la tête et vis May. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens tu es là, je croyais que tu sortais dans une demie heure ? Demanda t'elle

- Oui normalement mais je me suis fait virer !

- Par la prof de maths !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kenru, il lui prit la main et ils dirigèrent vers la voiture.

**Ryu**

Ryu, Seiya et Marina étaient dans le parc. Ils avaient prévu un pique nique et malgré le froid du mois de novembre, les gens étaient nombreux. Ryu était la tête sur les jambes de Marina. Il sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois, Marina était dans sa classe l'année dernière et donc à force de se connaître ils avaient décider de sortir ensemble.

- Passe moi le beurre, Ryu. Demanda Seiya

- Tiens petit ! Ryu lança le beurre sur son ami et celui-ci grogna car il l'avait reçu sur son t shirt.

- Putain tu peux pas le faire doucement.

- Désolé ! Mais si tu veux on peut se battre.

- Sans façon ! Répondit Seiya en secouant les bras en signe de négation

- Tu as peur de mon loup ?? Demanda Marina en riant

- Ton loup ? Demanda Seiya

- Oui, je trouve que ce surnom lui va à merveille. Dit elle.

- Heu… Je crois…

Seiya fut couper dan son élan car un énorme claquement. IL se tournèrent et virent une fille la main levée. Elle était châtaine, plutôt jolie. Et un garçon la joue rouge et abasourdi par la force qu'elle avait mis dans son geste. Il était brun, cheveux mi longs, de nombreux piercings. On les entendait se disputer.

- Je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes, Jonathan!

- Qu'est que j'ai fait ? Demanda t'il

- Osez tabasser mon meilleur ami, c'est trop !

- Personne n'a le droit de t'approcher ! Je suis le seul qui doit compter à tes yeux ! Cria t'il

Une autre gifle partie et elle prit son sac et parti en pleurant. Ryu remarqua qu'elle appartenait au même lycée que May car elle avait le même uniforme.

Fin du chapitre


End file.
